Parappa: The AfterMath
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: From confessing his love to Sunny, to many other strange things he does, Parappa isstill his old self in the aftermath of Parappa the Rapper 2!
1. The Truth

A/N: I'm not expecting to get that many reviews, since this isn't one of the most popular games here, but if you can, PLEASE REVIEW, because I crave people's feedback. Anyway, enjoy my new Parappa fic!

-

*Parappa, PJ, Katy, Lammy, and Ma – San are all in Parappa's room*

Katy: Come on!

Parappa: No!

Lammy: Come on Parappa, you've gotta tell Sunny you love her sooner or later!

Parappa: No...I kinda don't.

Ma – San: !#!

Katy: Whoa! You can't say that with a fanfic of this rating!

PJ: Just give up you guys. Parappa is too much of a baby to do it.

Parappa: What!? I'm not to a baby! I spent all of my last game proving I'm not a baby.

Lammy: Then you know what ya gotta do, right?

Parappa: Yeah, I know! I GOTTA – HIDE! *dashes into his covers* I can't go!

Ma – San: (You can't spend your whole life cowering from Sunny.)

Parappa: *gets out of covers* Say what you want, but you'll never get me to sing! *the gang starts to creep up to Parappa* O_O *starts singing* Give it my best shot, to keep myself red hot, cause I'm the one to bring out the original! Flava –

Katy: Parappa, this is pathetic, come over here. *drags Parappa by the ears*

Parappa: Ow, ears, ears, ears!

*Katy drags Parappa out to his dad's car and she and the gang throws him in*

Lammy: Drive!

Parappa: Alright, alright! *sighs* I can't believe I'm doing this. *tries to start car but it fails* Oh dang, the car is not working. Too bad. I guess me and Sunny have to stay friends.

Lammy: Oh no you don't! *runs into Parappa's garage, searches through his stuff, and throws him his skateboard* Now go.

Parappa: Alright, fine. *gets onto his skateboard, but a sleeping PJ is in his way* PJ, get up!

PJ: *moaning in sleep* But I don't wanna serve waffles while I'm playing Super Mario Galaxy.

All: O_o?

Parappa: Uh, I'll just skate around him.

*Parappa skates around his and rolls down the street. He goes so fast that he can't steer or stop, and he rams into a log, and launches all the way to Sunny's front door, and the skateboard hits the doorbell. General opens the door*

General: Oh, hello Parappa!

Parappa: *groaning* Um, hey Mr. Funny...can I talk to Sunny?

General: Oh, I'm sorry, but Sunny just went to Beard Burger not too long ago.

Parappa: *moaning*

*Parappa finds the strength to get up and start riding over the Beard Burger. As he rides across the street, Joe Chin 'accidentally' runs over him with his limo*

Joe: Oops. My bad. *goes reverse and slowly runs over him again, then goes forward and runs over him one last time*

Parappa: Ack - I gotta, gotta...believe. URF...*manages to get up and grabs his skateboard. He walks up to the Beard Burger window* Oh god, I look terrible. But I gotta keep going...

*Parappa walks into Beard Burger and is greeted by Colonel Noodle (C.N)*

C.N: Oh, hey Parappa – Yeesh, you look horrible.

Parappa: Don't remind me.

C.N: What happened?

Parappa: I was riding my skateboard down that hill. I was riding to fast and rammed into that log. Then I got run over by Joe Chin. 3 times....does reverse running over count?

C.N: I see...So what can I get you?

Parappa: I'm not here to eat. Has Sunny Funny been here?

C.N: Hm...Oh yes, she came in her for a milkshake and then I think I overheard her say something about getting her hair done.

Parappa: Aw come on! She doesn't even have any hair! *grabs skateboard* In the anime all he did was cut her petals...

*Parappa rides all the way to the hair salon without any trouble, until at the front door, Joe backs up and crushes Parappa with his back wheel, then rides on*

Parappa: I'm gonna call the police dude! *sighs* Gotta believe, gotta believe. *opens door* Um, hello?

Octopus Hairdresser (O.H): Ah, Parappa! Are you finally gonna let me at that pretty little head of yours?

Parappa: Um, no, I was just wondering if Sunny Funny was here...

O.H: Ah yes, I gave her a fabulous hair cut! She said she wanted to show off her hairstyle at Club Fun.

Parappa: AW COME ON! I'M DYING OVER HERE!

O.H: Yeah, your look says it all. Hey, you wanna help me with these haircuts for a while? My new apprentice isn't working out. *looks at a tiny Guru Ant trying to trim someone's hair but is failing. OH goes into angry mode* Getting worse!

Parappa: Uh, no thanks. I gotta go before Sunny leaves there too.

*Parappa slowly rides over to the entrance of Club Fun and sees his friends. By now the sun was setting*

PJ: Hey Parappa – Whoa. I'm guessing she didn't take it well?

Ma- San: (Sunny can get a little catty sometimes)

Parappa: Yeah, look whose talking. No, I haven't told her yet. I've been running around Parappa town trying to get to her. And Joe Chin keeps running over me! *Joe chin does what he did at the hair salon entrance* ACK! You all saw it –

Lammy: Yes.

Parappa: Ok, wish me luck. *to himself* Believe, believe...

PJ: You think we should have told him?

Katy: He'll figure it out.

*Parappa searches the crowd to try and find Sunny, but can only find Paula*

Parappa: Wow, was really hoping that they were no anime characters here...

Paula: What?

Parappa: Uh, nothing. Have you seen Sunny anywhere?

Paula: Oh yeah. She just started her party. I was about to go over.

Parappa: DAMN IT I FORGOT! I could have just waited all this time to – UGH! I gotta go! And believe! *leaves*

Paula: And they wonder why I wasn't in Parappa 2...

Random guy: Oh, right, that's the reason.

Paula: -_-.

*Parappa trudges all the way to Sunny's house, where you can hear a party going on (by now it's night)*

Parappa: Yes...I made it! *prepares to walk up to her house when suddenly Joe Chin backs up and parks right on him* GACK – Dude this is getting old!

Joe: My I wonder what that could be. I better go inside. For there is no party with Joe Chin. I remember this one time that –

Parappa: Shoot me...

Joe: ...and it turns out that it was a hippo. Well, off to the party. *leaves party, Parappa gets out form under the tire*

Parappa: UN....*starts to crawl over to Sunny's door* I gotta believe...but too tired and hurt...from Joe....I....I can't believe...*faints at Sunny's doorstep*

*The next morning Parappa wakes up to find himself in Sunny's bed, confused. Sunny stepped into the room and sat by his side*

Sunny: Are you OK?

Parappa: Better than yesterday, that's for sure...what happened?

Sunny: You fainted at my doorstep I guess. I looked out side and saw you on the floor, so I brought you inside.

Parappa: Oh, thanks. Hey Sunny, I've gotta tell you something.

Sunny: You mean that you love me?

Parappa: *stunned* How did you find out!?

Sunny: The others told me after I found you. They told me that you were looking all over for me and got run over by Joe Chin a lot.

Parappa: Well....Do you like me back?

Sunny: *smiles* Yes.

*Parappa smiles back and holds her hand. They kiss, signaling they are now a couple*

More stuff coming up!


	2. The Worst Game Ever

lol I kinda don't update this often but I'm just kinda into this fic right now...so enjoy.

*Parappa drives up to Sunny's house with the rest of the gang in the car. He rings her doorbell and when she sees him she hugs him*

Sunny: Where are we going?

Parappa: To the arcade. They said they got this cool new game!

*Parappa drove the game to the arcade and there was a huge crowd in front of it, along with news vans and reporters*

PJ: What's going on?

Random Guy: It's about the new game.

Parappa: Aren't you the random guy from the first chapter?

RG: Let's try to limit breaking the fourth wall, ok!?

Joe Chin *standing in front of the new game*: I, Joe Chin, would like to introduce the latest in gaming technology. This game features 2 virtual reality helmets and the greatest game play ever. The concept of it was hard to come up with. You see, I had to -

*Everyone in the crowd leaves, and Joe just shrugs and leaves too*

Katy: I wonder if this game is any good.

Lammy: It's virtual reality. It's gotta be good!

*The gang rushes to be first, and Parappa and PJ make it*

Parappa: Alright, let's pop our quarters in!

*The two takes a quarter out of their pockets and put them in and press start. The gang watches the screen to see them play.

Screen: Let's begin - gin - gin - gin - gin!

Gang: Huh?

*Suddenly an electric spark comes from in Parappa and PJ's helmets, and they feel it from inside the game*

Parappa: What the hell was that?

PJ: I don't know. Uh, there's kinda nothing here. Just a bunch of green squares.

Parappa: Uh, this is part of the game, right?

???: I'm afraid not boys.

Both: HUH?

*Suddenly a female rooster emerges from pixels*

Parappa: Uh, I'm not really sure this is part of the game.

Rooster: I'm afraid not. You see, I'm a rare virus that goes around computers, arcade games and everything electronic. Now you're gonna stay trapped in here forever!

*Parappa, PJ and the gang gasp*

Parappa: B - but why!

Rooster: I don't know. I get kinda bored alone.

Parappa: Come on, there's gotta be something we can do to get out!

Rooster: Well...hm...alright. I've got 4 games for you to play. If you can beat them all, I'll let you and your friend there go free.

Parappa: Why can't Pj - *looks over and sees PJ sleeping* T__T.

Rooster: So, are you game?

Sunny: Come on Parappa!

Ma - San: (Win, win!)

Parappa: *hears them* Yeah, I know! I gotta believe!!

Lesson 1

Rooster: Alright now, alright. Let's see what ya got. Here we go!

I've been poppin into computers from here to there.

I hack into people's games everywhere.

But enough of that, here comes the first level. (background changes to Mario game)

You better win or you'll be mettin' the devil.

Jump!

Parappa: Jump!

Rooster: Stomp!

Parappa: Stomp!

Rooster: Hit!

Parappa: Hit!

Rooster: Eat!

Parappa: Eat!

Rooster: Smash!

Parappa: Smash!

Lesson 2

Rooster: Alright, you did well, but don't get cocky.

The path ahead is gonna get rocky. *goes to Pac - Man*

Here you gotta eat all the pellets.

Dodge the ghosts or else you'll regret it!

Rooster: Eat the pellets!

Parappa: Eat the pellets! Pellets! P -

*failed freestyle*

Rooster: Dodge the ghost!

Parappa: Dodge the oops!

Rooster: Getting worse! *everything goes 8 - bit* Go the other way!

Parappa: Go the other way!

Rooster: Get that cherry!

Parappa: Get that cherry!

Rooster: Getting better! *back to normal*

Lesson 3

Rooster: Come on now, the game has just begun.

You gotta try harder if ya wanna see the sun. *changes to Donkey Kong*

Monkeys, princesses and even a plumber.

Don't get burned by the fire, it'd be a bummer!

Rooster: Jump over the barrel!

Parappa: Jump over the barrel!

Rooster: Climb, climb the latter!

Parappa: Climb, climb the latter!

Rooster: Grab the hammer! Smash the barrels!

Parappa: Grab the hammer! Smash the barrels!

Rooster: No, don't use that latter!

Parappa: No, don't use that latter!

Rooster: You lucky you have me or you'd be nothing!

Parappa: I'm lucky I have you or I'd be nothing!

*Parappa climbs the final latter and cheers*

Lesson 4

Rooster: Alright kid this is the final stage. *turns to Sonic*

Just follow me and run past the rage.

Don't forget to keep up the pace.

But don't pass me, this ain't no race!

Run past the loop!

Parappa: Run past the loop!

Rooster: Hit all the robots!

Parappa: Hit all the robots!

Rooster: *gets hit and loses rings* Oh no, I'm hit! Please wait up!

Parappa: Oh no, you're hit! Please wait up!

Rooster: Come on please wait and I'll show you the way out!

Parappa: Come on please wait and you'll show me the way out!

Rooster: Just touch the big ring and you'll be free!

Parappa: Just touch the big ring and I'll be free!

*Parappa touches the ring, the word 'Clear' pops up and the two return to the green square room*

Rooster: Hey, nice going! You're stronger than I thought!

Parappa: Thanks! So can we get out now?

Rooster: Sure. Just take off your helmet.

*Parappa and PJ take off their helmets, and Sunny lunges to Parappa, knocking him down*

Sunny: I thought you were trapped for good!

Parappa: No way! Now come on, I know what we must do.

*The gang comes back with baseball bats and smashes the new game up so nobody else can be trapped by it*

Random Kid: Hey, we were gonna play next!

PJ: You're welcome!

*The gang leaves, and the kids are left confused*

-

lol I know not as long but still good right?


End file.
